


Struggling Towards Slumber

by InebriatedNeesan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Make-outs, Multi, Pollination, Shower Cuddling, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InebriatedNeesan/pseuds/InebriatedNeesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plot-less, pointless Pollination cuddle fic about a sleepy Team RWBY as they make their way through a gauntlet of everyday tasks in the hopes of eventually making it to their warm bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggling Towards Slumber

It was nearly midday when the car carrying Team RWBY back from their latest hunt slowed to a halt in front of their shared home. Just over a full week of tracking a few grimm around rough land in weather that didn't have the decency to make up its mind on if it wanted to be rain or snow. The result had been a daily trudge through harsh territory in a freezing rain that left the women cold, soaked, shivering and miserable regardless of how well bundled up they were.

The grimm they hunted either knew death was coming and fled as quickly as they could or they somehow knew they stood no chance and instead did everything they could to piss off the chasing hunters. The lack of worthwhile progress most days added to the fact that they couldn't take out their stress on a nearby grimm had caused their aggravations to mount. Add in a few nights without proper shelter and one night where Yang's semblance was the only source of heat and it was not surprising that tempers had flared.

That had been a night that had turned the remainder of their hunt from a miserable slog to a somber march. Solidarity in misery was a powerful force until the dam finally shattered and the overflowing torrent of frustration and anger caused people to lash out at their friends and lovers. The night was spent in silence or very near as everyone sat and stewed in their misery. Their anger towards each other had rapidly burned itself out and lacking the fuel to keep it burning outwards, it had turned inwards and left each member of the team wallowing in guilt over their actions. The following night had been one of quiet tearful apologies, and gentle forgiveness.

Now finally the hunt was over at the team had returned home. 

Blake was the first to wake when the car pulled to a stop. She had been having peaceful enough rest in the cramped back seat of the car and being jolted awake had not been her preferred way to come around. Slowly opening a tired, bloodshot eye she took in the sight of their home and smiled softly to herself at the thought of the warm bed in her near future. First thing first, she would have to wake the rest of her team before she could dive into that warm bed tucked away inside their home.

Lifting her head from where it had been resting she looked up into the slumbering face of Ruby Rose. Her team leader still had dark rings under her eyes and looked in dire need of a very long night of good sleep despite the fact that the entire team had slept most of the way back from their hunt. In hindsight Blake wasn’t even aware of when they had gotten into Weiss' personal vehicle and could only be all too glad that Weiss had hired a driver because if the rest of the team was in the state she currently was she imagined that they would have never made it home.

Slowly raising a hand to rest against the side of Ruby’s face Blake gently tried to rouse her younger lover.

“Ruby? We’re home. Time to wake up.” Despite the valiant effort put forth by the faunus the intrepid leader of Team RWBY remained resolutely asleep. So instead Blake was forced to resort to a method that always seemed to wake the sisters without fail. Lifting her head from where it had been resting against Ruby’s chest she pressed a soft kiss to the younger sister’s lips. Drawing back only slightly she spoke again, her breath ghosting over the younger woman’s lips as she tried to wake her.

“Ruby, wake up love. We’re back.”

Small, soft gestures of affection had always worked magic on the sisters for as long as their lovers had known them. Blake and Weiss had some suspicions about that and the fact that anytime it had been mentioned the faces of the sisters grew so wooden that with the addition of some linen sheets they would have made fine ocean going vessels only added to their suspicions.

Eyes opening so slowly they practically creaked, Ruby returned to the waking world. She gave her faunus lover a tired smile and spoke in a voice heavy with exhaustion.

“Heya.” Drawing her cloak a bit closer around the woman in her arms Ruby ducked her head down to nuzzle at the sleepy faunus. “We gotta get up huh?”

Giving a pleased little hum at the attention Ruby was giving her, Blake spoke again after a brief pause to enjoy the pleasant warmth of the cloak around her. “Yeah we do. Come on, get the others to wake up and maybe we can get into our actual bed before we end up spending the next few days sleeping in here.”

Leaning over to the still slumbering duo, Ruby dragged Blake along as she rested against her older sister. “Yaaaaang. Get uuuup. Yaaaang?” Rubbing her head against her older sister managed to bring forth a single unhappy mumble from the blond brawler who quickly returned to her half dead state of sleep. Blake meanwhile had taken the far simpler and more successful route of reaching out from under the cloak to gently shake Weiss’ shoulder.

“Come on, we can finally get in that hot shower we’ve been aching for all week.” With some continued prodding the pale woman was finally brought back to the world of the living. As Weiss slowly took in her surroundings to help her tired mind piece together where she was Blake took in the appearance of her pale lover. Even after two days the already usually pale woman was still almost ghost-like from the fall into a near freezing river during the hunt. It had left the already cold and miserable woman soaked and shivering with an unhealthy pallor. She had spent the remainder of the trip practically glued to Yang and the heat the other woman was constantly pumping out.

Finally gathering her wits Weiss raised a hand to rub at her eye with the heel of her palm. “We’re home?” After receiving the affirmative nod from her faunus partner Weiss gave a titanic yawn and turned her attention to aiding Ruby in waking her hibernating sister as her method of butting her head against Yang’s shoulder while repeating her name had yet to bring results. Utilizing the tested and proven method Blake had employed on Ruby earlier she finally managed to wake the dragon from her slumber. As it stood Yang’s morning breath and the terrible rumbling groan she gave at being awoken was the only thing about her that could be considered draconian. Of course she made it all the worse by slipping her arms around Weiss and trying to deepen the kiss between them.

At the indignant squeak turned low moan the smaller woman gave, the other two passengers fell into exhausted laughter and the giggling was what finally seemed to bring Yang’s attention to the fact that there was something else that required her focus at the moment. Drawing back from the white haired woman in her arms, Yang slumped back to rest her head atop her younger sister’s. A groggy mumbling that sounded like an attempt at discerning where she was and the hopeful proximity of a bed was the only forthcoming response the blonde woman made. When she had been informed that they were in fact back home she found that she was so pleased by this news that she took the appropriate action of falling back asleep and begun to snore softly.

Ruby peered up as best she could at her once again slumbering sister and then down towards Weiss who was still trapped in Yang’s arms and had been pulled along with the taller woman to slump against her other teammates. To Ruby’s horror the combination of Yang’s hold on the smaller woman along with the heat of her body had lured Weiss back to the realm of sleep. With a long suffering sigh that only a few years ago Ruby would have never thought of being able to accomplish nearly as well as Weiss could, she turned her attention down to the woman currently laying against her. Here she hoped to at least find some solidarity in those still suffering through the waking world.

It was at this point that Ruby discovered that she was the only one still standing as it were, a last stand by the valiant lone warrior against the coming dark. In a final desperate move to stave off the inevitable, Ruby unwound an arm from around Blake and reached for the handle of the car door. In her bold charge for the door handle and freedom Ruby was met with a determined resistance when the now slumbering Blake attempted to keep her current pillow from moving around and stay the comfy resting place she felt it should be. 

Finally after much struggling Ruby’s charge proved to be the indomitable force when her hand grabbed the door handle, and gave it a tug. Fortune favored Ruby Rose as the door opened as she pushed against it. Thus she was saved from giving into the tempting call of slumber.

As it stood she instead nearly fell out of the car.

Her hand still locked around the door handle was the only thing keeping her from falling onto the pavement below. It was fortunate then that the sudden jerking movement had woken Blake with a start and she could instead sit herself up and help Ruby back into a sitting position. “We have to get inside before we really do end up out here all night.” Blake nodded with a slight sigh and followed after Ruby as they finally managed to exit the car.

Following the customary long stretch that always seems to follow long car rides the two women stepped around the back of the car to open the other door on their still slumbering team mates. With a light caress here and a soft whisper there Weiss owlishly opened her eyes and took in the two women in front of her. “It’s too late for me. Save yourselves.” Weiss finally said with an overly dramatic flair that lost a bit too much of its drama when spoken halfway through a yawn.

Reaching down with a gentle hand to run through Weiss’ hair, Blake fought on with gentle cajoling. “Come on a nice hot shower and then we can sleep for days in our own bed.” This seemed to be the final bit of incentive needed to give the woman hope to fight on and not give in. With a very unwomanly grunt that she would deny to her dying day, Weiss attempted to escape the clutches of the still snoring Yang only to find that there was one last barrier to that vaunted dream of a warm shower and equally warm bed when aforementioned woman refused to let go of her prize.

After another attempt by Weiss to get loose and another attempt by Ruby to wake her sister, the team had to settle for pulling Weiss to her feet and in the process dragging Yang along with her. Even when she was finally standing Yang seemed to be using only the minimum amount of being awake she could. The end result was a teetering blonde being supported by her sister on one side and Blake on the other. Taking what they could for the moment the three set off for the house at long last while Weiss turned to thank the driver for his work and to tell him that he wouldn’t be needed anymore today.

The driver nodded to her before closing his window and pulling away. He had worked for Weiss a long time now and in order to remain a long term employee of any Schnee you had to learn early on to remain mute on the oddities and know when to feign blindness as well. He had learned this skill very early in his employment and as such remained a valued employee of hers.

Weiss turned to watch her teammates slowly work their way towards the front entrance with a slowly wobbling Yang supported between them. She supposed that Yang had a good enough excuse for dragging her feet after having spent most of the week pumping out extra heat for her teammates to leech off of. More so after she had been fool enough to lose her footing and fall into that damned river. She had spent most of that trip kicking herself for being so clumsy and causing her lovers all the worry she had.

Catching up to her partners at the door of the house the team had to engage in a bit of Yang wrangling and shifting about until someone was able to finally get the door unlocked. In short order the women were inside, boots tossed to the side, weapons set aside for proper maintenance later, and almost as one the women heaved a sigh of relief to be home and free of their burdens. “I desperately need a shower. Preferably a very long one that’s just short of being hot enough to melt steel.” At this point Weiss would settle for sticking her head under a faucet of hot water and sitting like that for twenty minutes, but dammit they had several large showers to make use of and she would not be denied.

“A shower would be fantastic, maybe a long bath after all I get this grime off. A bit of food wouldn’t go amiss either.” Blake could barely hold in the groan at the very thought of languishing in a hot bath somewhere down the line after a very long nap.

“Alrighty then! At attention!” Ruby stood in front of her team in what was likely her best impersonation of Winter but at the moment with the slight slouch and tired eyes she fell a bit short of matching the military woman. Nonetheless, her team stood vaguely at attention and faced their team leader with only a slight grumble among the lot of them.

Rubbing a hand over her eyes Weiss couldn’t keep the exasperation out of her voice. “Ruby, can we not please? I just want to take a shower and sleep for the next three days.” After a brief moment to consider her own stomach she added shortly afterwards. “Maybe some takeout would be in there somewhere.”

Giving a gracious wave to Weiss, Ruby continued on in her officer’s tone. “Alright team, I know we’re all tired so here’s what we’re going to do. First order of business, a hot shower for everyone. No one is getting into bed without a thorough cleaning, so make sure to scrub down. After that, we’re ordering something in and I don’t know about you but I’m about to burn this outfit so everything goes into the laundry! Then after everyone gets some real food in them we are going to fall into bed and stay there for at least two days.” Nodding to herself Ruby looked over her assembled troops who at the moment were less ’assembled’ and more ‘generally heaped together in the vague shape of a person’.

Thankfully this proclamation was met with agreeable, if not entirely enthusiastic murmurs. The team was about ten hours of sleep short of being able to commit to anything enthusiastically. “Alright, let’s get to it.” Weiss and Blake groggily set themselves into motion but fell short a few moments later and instead joined Ruby in watching the odd display in front of them.

“Is she…” While Weiss had heard from Winter that soldiers eventually developed a skill for falling asleep anywhere any chance they got for a few minutes of sleep, this would be the first time she had ever heard of someone actually falling asleep standing.

Approaching her slumbering sister along with the rest of her team Ruby waved her hand around in front of her sister’s face a few times. In the traditional response to this method the person being waved at offered no response beyond a soft snore. “How’s she not falling over?” Yang to her credit seemed oddly at ease despite her stance. After another full minute Yang seemed surprisingly steady and apparently in very little danger of actually falling over anytime soon.

After enjoying their little show for another moment in silent amazement the team finally came to their senses and with that came their senses telling them that they were still grimy and too tired to be dealing with this sort of thing at the moment. Weiss sighed and gestured to Yang while speaking to the women next to her. “You two get her, I’m going to get the other shower ready. Whoever doesn’t stay with her is free to join me.” Leaving the other two with the slumbering blond, Weiss headed towards the other available shower with a slight sway to her hips as she left.

Reaching out to grab Yang’s hand Blake started tugging her towards the bathroom. The sudden tug combined with noticing her balance suddenly thrown off Yang woke with a start at last. Looking around in an attempt of figuring out what was happening, her eyes landed on her sister who had slipped up to her right to help tug her along. Smiling up at the blonde Ruby gave her hand a little squeeze. “Come on, a shower should make you feel better.” With another tired mumble Yang was tugged along until the three women reached the entrance to the bathroom.

Stopping outside the bathroom the women swung Yang around to press her against the doorway. Slipping her arms around Yang’s neck Blake leaned in with a small smile that matched Yang’s sleepy grin. Not giving a Yang chance to voice whatever cheap pick-up line her exhausted mind could come up with, Blake pulled her down meet her lips halfway and save everyone the trouble.

Not one to dispute a good thing, Yang returned the kiss and looped her free arm around the woman’s waist and slowly deepened the kiss. She was aware of Ruby still holding her other arm during the kiss, and the slight tug on her arm couldn’t pull her away from the lips still pressing in against her own though she did give a soft grunt when her arm was tugged a bit more firmly. Not giving Yang the chance to look over to her sister Blake then slowly but insistently pushed Yang into the bathroom and lightly kicked the door shut behind them.

Ruby grinned at the antics of her lovers and started heading towards the partially detached garage where her workshop was located. It was unanimously decided by the rest of her team that it would be the safest place for it. It’s not that she wasn’t exactly trusted with what she worked on; it was just the dust that she kept stored there for her work. Ruby hadn’t argued as they certainly had the room in there for her tools. Yang was the only one to really keep her own personal vehicle and the motorcycle didn’t take up much room. It was a good thing at that since Ruby’s equipment and workbenches took up most of the room in there anyway. She worked her way past her perpetually messy work area and headed towards the only empty workbench available.

Stepping up to the work area Ruby set down the metallic prosthetic and flicked on a nearby light. Looking over the arm in a better light, she couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her. She began mumbling to herself about the extensive cleaning it would need as she gave it a thorough examination. After satisfying her curiosity Ruby flicked off the light and left her sister’s prosthetic arm on the workbench. This specific arm was built more for combat and since Yang had first gotten it Ruby had done little tweaks and added to it over time to improve its functionality. Mostly its function of utterly destroying everything it hit.

Yang had received another arm available for the everyday things that didn’t require firing volleys of burning ammo or crushing grimm skulls and after the first time she had accidentally crushed a coffee cup when not paying attention one morning she didn’t really need convincing to use it rather than the combat arm around the house.

Ruby shut the door to her workshop and started making her way through the house towards a warm shower where she could finally wash off the wear and tear of the last hunt, and maybe while she was there she could help Weiss do the same. The urge to just dump her clothes in the hallway on the way to her shower was almost overpowering but the thought of Weiss scolding her for the umpteenth time about doing so was the only thing stopping her from doing it. Besides, Yang couldn’t help her take some of the heat at the moment which meant she would have been the sole target and she wasn’t sure if she could survive that onslaught.

Not bothering to knock before opening the door, Ruby slipped inside with the sound and heat of the running shower washing over her. Closing the door behind herself she turned to the hamper near the door and unceremoniously dumped her cloak and hunting outfit on top of the white uniform already inside.

Hearing the quiet humming coming from the shower Ruby gave a soft smile of her own. She loved hearing Weiss sing, but even after all this time more than often than not the team only got to hear it when she was in the shower. As much as she enjoyed the singing she enjoyed the sight waiting for her inside the shower.

Stepping inside the shower Ruby slipped her arms around the waist of the other woman and pressed herself to her lover's back. Weiss certainly enjoyed the attention after the long and unhappy week she just recently had. After feeling like she would never be warm again standing in this shower at the moment with Ruby pressed against her she could feel all the aches and old chills leave her. Ruby lowered her head to rest on Weiss’ shoulder and the two women settled into a comfortable silence with the warm water washing down over them.

Weiss rested her head against Ruby’s and felt a pair of lips ghost along her neck. “As wonderful as this is, if we don’t actually get washed soon, it’s probably only a matter of time before the others kick in the door and demand to join in.” Placing a hand against Ruby’s chin she lifted the other woman’s face to look her in the eyes. “Not that it wasn’t enjoyable last time, but I doubt any of us have the energy for that right now.” Ruby however only gave a pitiful groan and nuzzled against the fencer’s neck.

“Wanna stay here.” A light girlish giggle fell out of Weiss before she could help herself and she lifted Ruby’s head and drew her close to offer her consolations for making her move. Humming happily into the kiss Ruby silently asked for permission to deepen it and was granted it readily by her partner.

Weiss allowed the kiss to continue for a while longer before gently detaching with a final peck against the other woman’s lips. “Now come on. Be good and I’ll even do your hair for you.” Turning around to properly face her lover, Weiss set to gently washing away the dirt, grime, and pains of the past week from Ruby’s body. Weiss still had to bite her lip when Ruby gave a far too pleased groan at the caring attentions Weiss was giving her. Once she had finished with the mischievous sprite in front of her, Ruby returned the favor and helped the fencer finish washing with a gentle and caring hand.

Finally when they couldn’t reasonably delay any longer the two women left the shower and took turns drying each other off and wrapped themselves in the fuzzy, overly large robes that Weiss had very strongly insisted on getting the four of them when they had gotten the house together. Nuzzling down into the fuzzy warmth of the robe, Ruby found that she would be eternally grateful for Weiss making the demand. Reaching out to grasp the pale woman’s hand to lead her out of the bathroom, Ruby happily noted that the shower had done wonders for returning some color to her complexion.

“Come on, I wanna make sure Blake kept Yang from drowning.”

Not bothering to hide her amusement at the idle thought Weiss nonetheless felt the need to ask. “Really Ruby, in the shower?”

“Well, you saw her earlier. Besides aren’t there birds that do that? Stare at the rain with their mouths open?” Ruby offered her own little smile though it was hard to make out with her nuzzling into the overly large robe as much as she was.

“Yes well, she had to spend how long keeping everyone warm? She’s more than earned a bit of laziness I suppose.” Not even trying to argue that, Ruby simply continued on to the bedroom her team shared. As they reached the open door they could hear the quiet conversation that told them that Blake had in fact kept Yang from meeting a watery grave. 

“Hey you two, what kept ya’?” As exhausted as she was when they had gotten back, a hot shower seemed to be just the thing Yang needed for now, if that little smirk she gave at her implications was anything to go by. She was currently seated in front of Blake at the large vanity Weiss had bought ‘as a gift to herself’, in one of the corners of the bedroom. At the moment Blake was gently brushing Yang’s long unruly mane into what could be considered order if it one was being generous. Judging by Blake’s own silky smooth hair, Yang had already done the same for her.

“Like you would have ever passed up the chance.” With a smug smirk pasted wide across her face Weiss was led to the vanity and into the seat that Yang was pressed out of. Blake had apparently decided to cut off the back and forth fire of smug innuendos the two women could get into and instead set to smoothing out Weiss hair as she had done for Yang. Yang graciously gave up her seat with a fair bit of grace and somehow managed even more when she didn’t shoot back another comment towards the white haired woman.

Slipping around to stand with her sister Ruby addressed the rest of her team while Blake busied herself with Weiss’s hair. “So, I think earlier there were talks of food before we all keel over?” Feeling Yang’s arm slip around her waist and draw her back against the larger body behind her Ruby turned to face her sister as the blonde dropped her head down to rest against her shoulder.

“Rubes, there’s nothing I would love more right now, but do you really think any of us could honestly handle the kitchen right now?” Casting a surreptitious eye towards their lovers, the sisters carefully watched and waited.

Blake continued on with one of her favorite activates and a small smirk grew on her face since she knew that the sisters were wheedling for. “Perhaps we could just order from someplace nearby then? Then hopefully it would arrive before we all decide that sleep was more important” Running the brush along the soft white hair in her hand, the faunus girl decided to throw the siblings a bone. “What do you say Weiss?”

After a surprisingly short time Weiss conceded with a heavy sigh. “I suppose if no one is opposed to it we can order something in. Maybe from that corner shop you two like so much?”

Yang and Ruby both gave a far too similar groan of pleasure. Yang pulled her little sister a bit closer as Weiss spoke what could possibly be treated as the most enticing words ever spoken. “Mmmm, you keep using those dirty words with us you sultry seductress you.”

Unable to help herself, Blake joined in on the light teasing. “Sing us your sinful siren’s song.”

Weiss waved off the women around her with a loud scoff but for all her work she couldn’t quite keep away the light dusting of a blush growing on her face as Blake leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Yes, Yes. I’m being gracious so how about you two go throw together the laundry and I’ll call?”

“Keep talking like that and I’m having you on that vanity.” Trying to cut off the laugh as fast as she could, Ruby still couldn’t quite keep in the half-bark she gave before tugging her sister out of the room. She wasn’t willing to bet that Yang was joking when she said that and was too hungry to give up the opportunity for food as lovely as the exchange could be.

The two sisters made a quick tour of the house to collect the filthy uniforms and bundle them up to be washed. Weiss had nearly gone mad on the occasion the sisters had not bothered to properly sort the clothes and she had to make due with her favorite combat skirt being a slight off-pink color until she could get it replaced. Since then, as much as it drove the sisters to distraction in their states of rapidly depleting consciousness, they always made sure to have things split up properly.

It was after the first load of laundry was started that Ruby felt the arm slip around her waist and draw her back against her older sister again. Ruby wouldn’t admit it to the others, but it was hard to beat Yang when it came to cuddling. To be fair she would bet the others thought the same. How could you realistically compete with someone who could produce a constant wave of heat, let along someone who you could easily fit against?

When Yang lowered her head to rest against the side of Ruby’s neck, she felt that familiar wave of comfortable heat envelop her. Ruby was content to stay like this for as long as Yang was willing to hold her, which meant that the two of them would likely be staying in the laundry room all day, so as much as Ruby hated it she felt the need to say something. However she felt that it could wait for now, and the two spent several minutes in a comfortable, content silence.

“Yang, Blake and Weiss will be wondering what we’re up to if we stay in here much longer.”

The arm around her waist tightened its embrace a bit more before the blonde behind her relented with a slightly unhappy sounding grunt. Releasing her younger sister just enough to let the shorter woman turn around to face her, Yang still kept her hand resting lightly on Ruby’s hip. Contenting herself with only lightly holding Ruby, Yang lowered her head to rest her forehead against her younger sister's. “So how’s the arm doing?”

Ruby readily stepped into the light hold and slipped her arms around the brawler’s neck to draw her that little bit closer. “Oh, nothin’ too bad. Gotta’ clean it up, replace some casing that got cracked.” Yang gave a noncommittal hum in response and the sisters returned to the comfortable silence they had been enjoying moments ago.

Enjoying the silence and sleepy heat that came off her older sister Ruby eventually made to pull away but found herself unable to do so when Yang’s hand slipped down from her waist to find a new resting spot against her rear. Halfway between a pleased hum and light admonishment, she was caught off guard when her sister lifted her and set her gingerly atop the washing machine they had just loaded.

Stepping between Ruby’s legs as she sat atop the appliance, Yang lowered her head to place a soft kiss against Ruby’s neck and slipped her arm around her waist to draw their bodies together. Despite trying to admonish her sister just moments before, Ruby gave a small pleased groan at Yang’s affections and slipped her arms back to their resting place around her neck. In response Yang nuzzled a bit deeper into the smaller woman and pressed her lips against her throat, causing another small moan to fall from Ruby’s mouth.

As much as she enjoyed the attention her sister was so willing to lavish on her, Ruby regretfully pulled herself back from the questing lips. Letting out a soft sigh at the loss of delightful contact, she knew she had to stop the blonde or she wouldn’t be able to stop herself. “Yang...”

At the sound of her name said in such a husky voice Yang had difficulty containing herself but knew that specific inflection in her sister’s voice. “I know. Can we just stay like this for now?” To aid in her quiet pleading Yang buried her face in the red tipped hair of the smaller woman and nuzzled against her. “I barely got to do this for a whole week.”

Ruby couldn’t help but feel the same in that moment. During cold hunts Yang’s heat and Ruby’s cloak became the most sought after sleeping spaces which most times left far less time for the sisters to cuddle at night than they would have liked. So to refill her own reserves of sun dragon cuddles, Ruby rested her head against Yang’s shoulder and placed a gentle kiss to the side of the blonde’s neck. This was enough of an answer for Yang who pulled at Ruby’s waist and tugged herself closer to the seated woman. It wasn’t long after that the two women were pressed together in a lazy but very satisfying kiss.

It was in this embrace that the two women were discovered by their raven haired lover. “I suppose this means I owe Weiss five lien.” Leaning against the doorway Blake stood with her arms crossed taking in the sight of the two sisters trying to taste the others tonsils. Utterly unrepentant the two sisters continued on a few seconds more before finally drawing apart and leaning against the other as they watched their companion. "I had bet that Yang fell asleep again."

Not even trying to hide her own grin as she approached the lovable siblings, Blake tried to inflect a wounded tone that she was utterly failing at. “You know, you two could really make a lady jealous keeping all this to yourself. Just think about poor Weiss as well.” Coming to a stop next to the sisters Blake managed to give herself an air of haughtiness as she leveled a stern look at the siblings before her. “The food’s already been delivered in the time you spent in here. More importantly than that, we’ve been waiting on you two to show up.”

While still not quite totally repentant for their activities the sisters were suitably chastised for keeping their lovers waiting. Kicking her feet against the side of the washing machine in slight embarrassment, Ruby reached out to slide a hand around the back of Blake’s neck. A soft but insistent tugging pulled the smirking faunus closer until Ruby could rest her head against Blake’s. “Forgive us?” Knowing that a little bribery was probably needed Ruby leaned in to find Blake’s lips and offer her payment. Leaning in to nuzzle at the top of her lover’s dark hair Yang waited her turn to offer her own little bribe to gain the woman’s forgiveness.

Finally after both sisters had offered their payment for absolution of the crime of making her come and find them Blake pulled away from the two sisters. “Come on. You’re not going to keep me in here or Weiss is going to skin us all alive.” Leading her friends out by the hand towards the dining room of the house, the group of them entered to find the frosty princess picking at something out of a white takeout carton.

Looking up from the bit of food she had been picking at she leveled a knowing gaze at the two sisters. “And just what took so long?”

“We were making out. Can I do you next?” Yang’s large toothy smile did well in hiding the fact that seeing the tired looking woman sitting all alone and picking at her food had done wonders in making her feel guilty for staying away for so long and she felt that maybe a little more bribery was in order.

Weiss to her credit had gotten well past the days of bursting into a full body blush at hearing romantic proposals from her lovers so instead she gave a seductive little half smile. “I suppose I can allow such a thing.” Yang didn’t need any more incentive than that and practically skipped around the table to stand next to her white haired lover and duck her head down to offer her apology. The shower earlier had done wonders in bringing some of the color back into Weiss, admittedly from a sickly pale to her usual pale, but the kiss from Yang brought a pleasant flush to her complexion. The flush only grew when Ruby stepped forth to give her own offering after her sister had finished and would not let herself be outdone.

Several very pleasant minutes later after Blake had jumped in line after Ruby finally brought the team to filling themselves with the first bit of real food they had in days. It wasn’t until the pile of white cartons had started to resemble some bizarre tower that the team was even willing to think about how starved they were for food that wasn’t dehydrated or eaten straight from a can. The gathered women only slowed down when the pile of empty cartons had begun to look like something from an architect’s fever dream.

It was about the time Ruby had added the final empty carton to the four person declaration of war against geometry that she realized something was wrong. A quick glance around at her friends revealed that of the four she was the only one even tentatively holding onto consciousness. The weariness from their last hunt compounded with the relief of being home, freshly washed and now fed had gathered together to very nearly destroy the remaining energy of the team.

“Oh nonono. Everyone up!” Practically rolling out from her seat to catch everyone’s attention had left Yang to fall over onto the chair she had just been occupying but Ruby knew tough choices had to be made in order to get everyone moving and not sleeping at the dining room table.

Blake mumbled from somewhere in Weiss’ shoulder while Yang somehow found a way to curl up over two seats. Through the virtue of being the only one with her eyes even partially open it was left to Weiss to aid Ruby in waking the others even if some serious mental negotiations were needed in order to bring the rest of her body in line with what her mind wanted. After some arduous peace talks with her legs she had finally worked through the necessary preparations to stand and not tip over in the process. This was helped by her leaning most of her weight on Ruby as the partners watched their struggling lovers. Blake’s attempts to stay sitting upright could be considered a struggle at least but Yang had at this point waved the white flag and was signing the official surrender.

Ruby knew that as a leader she sometimes had to make hard choices and that sometimes there is no right move to make. So she instead opted to save her own hide. “Weiss, try getting Blake up and the two of you can drag Yang to the bedroom. I’m gonna get rid of the trash.” The team must have been in worse shape than she thought when Weiss only managed a yawn large enough to very nearly split her face before she nodded and started prodding Blake in hopes of not having to drag Yang around on her own.

Luckily for the rapidly fading team it only took a bit of light cajoling and the promise of their bed to get Yang awake enough to make it as far as the bedroom at least. Ruby was attempting to balance the towering monstrosity that was their pile of little white takeout boxes as she watched her lovers corralling a very likely sleep walking Yang towards their bedroom. Perhaps it would have been smarter to just make a second or third trip instead of attempting the impossible but the fact that it was finally time to get a full night’s rest in a proper bed, along with what that bed would be containing drove her to challenge the laws of physics and gravity. It was a hard fought battle with many ups and downs but eventually through dogged determination Ruby emerged victorious as she dumped the assembled mountain of garbage into the kitchen’s trash can.

Making her way through the house to the promised land of the blessed bedroom Ruby found that she was only a little disappointed to see that her lovers had already mostly changed into their usual sleeping wear. Sure some of said sleep wear consisted of a large t-shirt and a pair of panties or even just a pair of panties on their own but it was enjoyable to be there when everyone was changing nonetheless. On the other hand this meant that there was less time and fewer distractions in the way of that glorious oversized and very cozy bed. Even if some of those distractions were utterly entrancing to partake in.

The disappointment at finding herself missing one of her favorite parts of the day was made up for when Weiss stepped up to her and began tugging at the tie holding her robe closed. “Weiss, I’d love nothing more but-“

“But you hardly have enough energy to handle me right now.” Pushing the tank top and shorts into that far too Yang like grin gave Weiss almost as much pleasure as she got when she slipped the overly fluffy robe from Ruby’s shoulders. With each robe fuzzy enough to make any number of woodland creatures jealous and large enough to hide even Yang in their cozy depths, Weiss enjoyed taking them off her partners as much as she loved taking any chance she could to lounge around the house in one.

Ruby meanwhile had tugged the tank top over her head and was slipping on her shorts when she noticed the potential danger Weiss had put herself in when she had gone to hang up the robe alongside the others. Despite this Ruby felt a little vindictive from Weiss’s teasing and at that moment saw no reason to remind her of the dangers of crossing the path of a very sleepy black cat.

First Weiss felt the slender arms of her faunus lover slip around her shoulders and tug her close to the warm body of her sleepy lover. The second thing she felt and far too late to do anything about it was her weight shifting alarmingly off balance. She had not the chance to utter more than a squeaked out “Blake!”, before she was summarily pulled along by the cuddly Blake onto the bed with a small bounce following their landing.

Somehow still conscious enough to find amusement at the plight of others despite not being able to vocalize it beyond a slow huffing Yang slipped her arm around her sister as she moved to take in the sight of the struggling woman in the arms of the cuddle hungry faunus.

Attempting to turn around to face the laughing sisters only worsened Weiss’s position when Blake found that the object of her cuddling should not be moving around so much and hooked her leg over the smaller woman’s hip to tug her in closer. With her face now buried in two full mounds of Blake, Weiss gave up on seeking her vengeance and settled for getting comfortable against some of her favorite pillows. Waving what little of her arm she could get free in the vague direction of the doorway Weiss settled in for the promised night of sleep in her own bed in the arms of her lovers.

Having learned all the various waves, sidelong looks, hums, and other vague gestures of her partners over the years Ruby was able to translate the seemingly flippant arm wave as being along the lines of ‘Would someone please be kind enough to close the door and hit the lights, thank you ever so much.’ Either that or Weiss was telling her to steal second base and seeing as it wasn’t a date night Ruby figured she probably meant the door.

As much as she regretted leaving the warm hug Ruby made the arduous journey away from Yang's arm and she dutifully shut the door and flicked off the lights. Despite it only ever being the four of them for years, there was something just preferential to having the door closed and blinds drawn when they slept together. It somehow made it all the more comfortable and relaxing. Just a quiet, private world for the four of them, without any of the outside world invading in to disturb their sleep. Feeling the irresistible tug of this private world on her all the more now, Ruby practically floated back to the bed. A feeling no doubt helped along by the strong arm currently around her waist that was lifting her off the ground and pulling her back towards the bed.

Yang managed to mumble something along the lines of ‘Get your perky little ass back over here and keep me warm’ though it came out more as ‘Mmmphrrgph’ as Ruby was manhandled into the bed. She hardly had the energy to prevent her sister’s insistent demand and she could hardly argue the part about her ass so she simply made due with being carried along.

In the darkened room the four women shuffled closer together in the comfort of their own bed in the arms of the ones they loved. The world outside didn’t matter in that space as each of the women took comfort in the warm presence of the bodies around her.

In that space with her arms around Weiss, Yang holding her from behind and Blake’s leg now entwined around her own Ruby felt that there was no other place in the world she could feel so loved, so safe, and so peaceful.

As she finally succumbed to the exhaustion that had been following her for days now Ruby felt that there was nothing in this world that could keep her from this treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm fucking terrible at coming up with titles.
> 
> This time with editing


End file.
